Character Profiles
Copy this format: Click Edit, go to the three bars and an arrow on the left side, copy the format and paste in ALPHABETICAL ORDER, fill in the information. Overpowered Characters will changed or deleted. Only put pre-approved characters under "Important Characters". Name Race: Age: Personality: Title(s) Weapon(s) of Choice: Faction Allegience: Background: Picture (Not required): Important Characters Nefertiri Bahmani Race: '''Woman '''Age: '''388 '''Personality: '''Vengeful, Caring, Guarded, Cautious '''Title(s): '''The Red Sorceress, Red Witch, Eastern Conjurer, Enchantress in the Sands '''Weapon(s) of Choice: Kerthwist (Legendary Dagger) Sorceress Staff (Legendary Staff) Faction Allegience: '''Rhudel and Haradric Folk '''Background: '''Nefertiri was born in a large town near the foot of the Mountains of the Wind, which then belonged to the Kingdom of Harhudor. She was daughter to Lord Hamid and Lady Petra, which owned a variety of properties across the country. Lady Petra traveled annually during the dry season to visit her family on the other side of the mountains, Nefertiri was to go with her, but they had a falling out and Petra decided to go alone, not knowing the tragedy about to come. Lady Petra took the mountain pass this year, and during her voyage the mountains erupted with violent blizzards and harsh storms day and night for a week. Lady Petra was nowhere to be found. With his wife vanished, Lord Hamid soon turned to madness searching for his wife, to no avail; no trace of her was to be found. Nefertiri always felt responsible for her mother's disappearance, thinking if she had accompanied her, they'd have made it out alive, the both of them. While his properties and wealth dwindled, all Lord Hamid could think of was how he could find his wife. He began extensive research concerning the patterns of storms on the mountain, believing them to be unnatural in their harshness. A decade after his wife's tragedy, Hamid followed her steps up the mountain pass ignoring Nefertiri's warnings that nothing would be found. Lord Hamid returned, though a changed a man... A broken one at that. Nefertiri made her usual run to the markets, picking up few things compared to what she was able to get years ago. Arriving home, to her horror she found her father hanged from the highest tree in their estate. Having buried an empty coffin and a full one, she had decided to leave the land behind and start anew elsewhere, away from the pain. As she gathered the last of things in her old family manor, she found her mother's old diary, thought to have been with her mother when she set out on that voyage all those years ago. Opening the diary, an old key fell out, with an old note tied to it which read, "To the North is our past, to the South is our future." realizing what it meant, Nefertiri ran and pushed open a secret bookshelf door in the southern portion of the house, revealing a door carved from solid stone with a keyhole. Inserting the key, she entered a beautiful room with all kinds of odds and ends her father had collected. In the center of the room was a pedestal, holding up a blood-red gem above any other item in the room. Nefertiri walked towards the gem, and looked within it, and saw something that would change her entire existence. ''Sauron'' '''Race: '''Maia '''Age: '''Thousands of years old, created before the time of Arda. Immortal. '''Personality: Feared, Agressive, Ruthless, Violent, Corrupt, Sinister, Brutal, Very Quiet Near Others Title(s): '''Thû the Necromancer, Servant of Morgoth, Mairon, Annatar, Artano, Gorthaur the Cruel, the Enemy, the Dark Power, the Great Eye (TA only), the Necromancer, the Lord of the Rings, the Sorcerer, the Black Hand, the Nameless Enemy, Thauron, Thû, Sauron the Great, Sauron the Deceiver '''Weapon(s) of Choice: Sauron's Mace Infernal, The One Ring Infernal Faction Allegience: '''Mordor '''Background: '''Sauron, the eponymous Lord of the Rings, was a fallen Maia, the creator of the One Ring, and the most trusted lieutenant of his master Melkor (Morgoth, the first Dark Lord). After Melkor's defeat in the First Age, Sauron became the second Dark Lord and strove to conquer Arda by creating the Rings of Power. In the Second Age, he was defeated in the War of the Last Alliance by the last line of defense: Elves and Men under kings Gil-galad and Elendil. During that battle, Isildur managed to cut off Sauron's finger with the Ring on it, causing the destruction of his corporeal form and scattering his armies. After spending hundreds of years lying dormant and slowly regaining his strength, Sauron returned to power in the Third Age, but was finally defeated in the War of the Ring through the destruction of the One Ring by Frodo Baggins. He was called Gorthaur the Cruel by the other Maiar. Also known as Thû the Necromancer, Lord of Wolves, greatest of the servants of Morgoth, dwelling in the Elvish watchtower on Tol Sirion; later name Sauron. ''Syviis Glawar-Edlothia'' '''Race: Elven Age: Estimated between 27000 and 30000 Personality: Sly, Cunning, Witty, Fierce Title(s): Golden Sorceress, Great Golden Witch, Elf-Queen of Tol-Rhûnaer, Glawar Gûlaress (Sindarian Name), Golden Spirit. Weapon(s) of Choice: Sorceress Staff (Fabled Staff), Autumfall (Fabled Sword), Skypiercer (Fabled Bow) Faction Allegience: Unknown Background: Few know where the Golden Sorceress comes from, no man dwarf or orc, alive has seen her with the few elves who have being in Valinor. She protects the Redwood forests of the East in Eryn Caran and Eryn Rhunear with the entire sea of Dorwinion being covered in mist making is a hazardous place to sail. Recently though there have been rumors about her residence being on Tol Rhunear in the depths of the forest and many men have died trying to catch a glimpse of the island. Characters Amir Race: Human (Easterling) Age: 35 Personality: Grim, Sadist, Independent, Leader Title(s) '' ''Warrior and Warlord Weapons of Choice: Amir's Blade ( Sword Forged by his Father, when he was young ) and the Golden Bow. Faction Allegiance: 'Rhudel '''Background: ' Amir at a young age, was taught Archery, and Swordsmanship. His father was part of the Wainrider Confederation, where he eventually met his doom while in the Wainrider Confederation. Amir, when he got older, decided to join the warband to attack Rohan and Dale. In the warband he got experience fighting with his sword and shooting arrows with his Bow. Amir, also gained a lot of war spoils to from raiding the enemy villages, forts, and camps. Amir, then got a rank of a warlord after his kin seeing his leadership during the Raids as well as his Combat Ability. He began to talk about Mordor, and how we will no longer need them. And how we the Easterlings shall rely on ourselves only. Amir, talked about making a massive Easterling Empire which would only be possible if we learn to be Independent! Some men agreed with Amir while others began to Leave Amir's Warband. A few days later Mordor orcs attacked a camp where Amir was. Amir's Warband hold on long enough for other Easterlings to join in and assist Amir's Party. A day after the Attack Amir found out his Wife was Poisoned by a drink. Amir was enraged and fell in a depression lasting for months. But he decided to focus this rage towards Mordor and Gondor. He began to raid Gondor's land as well as ambush Mordor orcs. '''Damrod Race: '''Man of Lamedon '''Age: 103 Personality: Assertive, Loyal, Reckless Titles: Lord of Lamedon, Captain of the Hills, Baron of Lamedon Weapon(s) of Choice: Arming sword, and Round Shield Faction Allegience: Lamedon Background: Born a wee lad in the hills of Lamedon, a tough and barren landscape, Damrod had to grow up fast if he were to survive. He did manage to live, but few of his siblins' didn't. Damrod being the oldest, soon became leader of his siblins' in almost anythin'. Things like hunting, horse riding, fishing, and fightin'. At the age of twenty the young lad was drafted into the Gondorian army as a horseman. He faught in the terrible wars of Osgiliath, where the dark forces of Mordor marched terrible armies of uruks, and orcs, and trolls. He survived as one of the few Lamedon vetrans, as Lamedonians were used much in the wars due to excellent horse riding skills. He returned home after six years of war, he wanted to return as the war wasn't over but the king of Gondor wouldn't let him. The war waged few more years till Gondor had managed to win, but at terrible cost at the grandness of their city, and many of their lives. He lived much more of his life, becoming known as the captain of the hills, after he lead a force to Lamedon horsemen deep into an orcish strong hold in the lands of Ithilien. He gained a foot in Ithilien establishing a garrison there to fend off any orcs that got too close to Gondor. After his achievement, Aragorn, the new king of Gondor, appointed him Lord of Lamedon, that is his formal title, but most call him by The Bloody Baron. These days, Damrod trains the men of Lamedon much, as war has sparked once more between Mordor and Gondor, but this time round', Mordor as' got a friend. The Dwarves. Being a friend of the dwarves before their greed turned them sour, Damrod knows much of their true nature. And knows how to negotiate with them, but negotiation will not stop these dark dwarves. Therefore, Damrod is constructing a castle to be known as Crow's Perch, in his home town, Calembel, and increasing defenses. He is breeding the finest horses, and sharpening the skills of the finest men. Lamedon is ready for war. Khalid ibn al-Walid Race: '''Human (Haradrim) '''Age: 38 Personality: Loyal, Agressive, Pious, Strategic and a fanatic Title(s) Sultan of Harad, saif ullah al-Maslul (drawn sword of God), Amir al-Mu'minin (Commander of the Faithful) Weapons of Choice: Saif al-Haqq (Legendary sword, means Sword of Truth) and as-Safra (epic bow, was name of the prophet Muhammad's bow) Faction Allegience: Near Harad Background: Born near the Gulf of Harad, in a small village known as Al-Tughada on the border between the fertile lands near the great river and the blistering heat of the desert. Khalid was born the son of Walid ibn al-Tabr, a camel herder who lived a very poor and humble life together with his family. Khalid was an aggressive child growing up, getting into many fights with the other children in the village and being a common nuisance to other villagers. When Sultan Ahad ibn al-Abbas declared that the old gods of Near Harad, the gods of sun, light, and many other natural phenomenons were obsolete and that there is only one great and benevolent, merciful God, Khalid was at first skeptical. His father decided that he could not accept this blasphemy, and together with other villagers they created the first militia. In the beginning, Khalid was forced to stay home due to age and fighting capability. But Khalid trained and trained, and became one of the best warriors in the village. The militia, now known as the Vengeful, was growing in strength as more and more villages joined their cause. Even entire villages switched over to the militia. Among these, Khalid grew up to become respected and honoured by the soldiers. He became a famous commander, leading his soldiers to many a battle in name of the gods. But Khalid had his doubts about all of this, what Ahad said, now known as a prophet by those who were faithful to him, spoke to him. Words of strength, wisdom and tolerance and respect for all who submit to God. Khalid became set on converting to the new religion, called Tanwir. Together with a few other disillusioned soldiers who wanted to convert he joined the army of the prophet, and became part of his army, the army called the Faithful. Ahad, who had heard about the accomplishments of Khalid against his forces in many a battle asked him for an audience, Khalid was frightened by this for he had killed many of the Faithful. Ahad said that the angel Marywn had told him that Khalid was likely to convert soon. Khalid was relieved, and soon became one of the staunchest supporters of the prophet. He was first a common lieutenant, one with high esteem but with low chances of being a true commander. Ahad had said, the eve of a great battle with the Vengeful, that should one of the commanders die, one other should take his place, a list that went on till the name of Khalid. On the day of this battle, the Battle of Ain al-Harad, Khalid fought so fiercely, that he broke 8 swords in the battles and all commanders before him died. He was now the sole commander of the army, and with great insight and tactics, he led them to victory. Khalid was called Saif ullah al-Maslul for the many swords he broke fighting for God, this meant the Drawn Sword of God. When Ahad died, he chose Khalid to be his successor over his sons for he believed that Khalid was a true tool of God to shape this world into a better one. And that is what Khalid, now Khalid I of Harad, is trying to do. Note : This character is loosely based on Khalid ibn al-Walid, the drawn sword of Allah who did live in real life, peace be upon him. This is not meant to offend anyone, but merely to commemorate the great achievements of the Sword of Allah. Thranduil of the Greenwood Race: Silvan Wood-elf Age: 7000 years Personality: '''Intelligent, swift, hot-tempered, strategic, wise. '''Title(s): The Elvenking, King of the Woodland Realm, King of the Greenwood Weapon(s) of Choice: Shalamayne, the Green Katana (dual swords) Quel'delar (bow) Faction Allegiance: The Woodland Realm Background: Thranduil was the only son of Oropher, the King of the Woodland Realm. He was born sometime during the late First Age in Doriath before its fall. At the beginning of the Second Age, the Sindar travelled east and Oropher eventually founded Greenwood the Great. In SA 3434, Thranduil and his father fought in the Battle of Dagorlad. Oropher was slain and Thranduil returned to Greenwood with roughly a third of the army that had marched to war. He claimed his inheritance and some time before TA 1000 inherited Oropher's title of King of the Woodland Realm, reigning over the south of Greenwood the Great. Thranduil had lost his wife to dragonfire, thus leaving him scarred and empty. His son, Legolas, was his only family. During the Battle of Five Armies, he learned many things. He had isolated his people for so long, and now that his kingdom is thriving, he will do all in his power to defend the world his people live in from the shadow.